Conventional manual transmissions and associated shift mechanisms generally include a shifter assembly having a shift lever operable to be manipulated by a driver to engage various forward and reverse gears of the transmission. The shift lever typically extends from a base of the shifter assembly and is pivotable relative to the base. When the shift lever is positioned into a desired gear engagement position, however, the shift lever is typically not restricted from movement in a lateral or cross-car direction by the shifter assembly. As a result, there is lateral lash or free play of the shift lever detectable by a driver of the vehicle when the shift lever is in one of the various gear engagement positions. Thus, while conventional shifter assemblies for manual transmissions work for their intended purposes, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.